Tom and Jerry Meet Casper
Tom and Jerry Meet Casper is a upcoming 2020 animated halloween film from Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Bros. Family Entertainment, Warner Animation Group (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Universal 1440 Entertainment, Turner Entertainment, Amblin Entertainment, Hanna Barbera Sesame Workshop and The Harvey Entertainment Company. This film is coming soon on Digital HD on October 6, 2020 & will be release on DVD & Blu-Ray on October 20, 2020. Plot Characters * Tom Cat - A light blue cat, who is the rival of Jerry and a good friend of Tuffy. In this movie, he helps with Casper the friendly ghost along together with Jerry and Tuffy. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse, who is the uncle of Tuffy and the rival of Tom. In this movie, he helps with Casper the friendly ghost along together with Tuffy and Tom. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is the nephew and son of Jerry and a good friend of Tom. In this movie, he helps with Casper the friendly ghost along together with Jerry and Tom. * Bat Jerry - A white bat that looks a lot like a mouse and he is Jerry's old friend with Tuffy. * Casper - * Kat Harvey - * James Harvey - * Stinky - * Fatso - * Stretch - Cast * Richard Kind as Tom Cat * Frank Welker as Jerry Mouse, Bat Jerry * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse * E.G. Daily as Casper * Lisa Ortiz as Kat Harvey * Jim Carrey as James Harvey * John DiMaggio as Stretch * Jim Cummings as Fatso * Charlie Adler as Stinky Quotes * Tom: You saw a ghost? And you trust him? * Jerry: You can't just prejudice for other's actions, kitty. * Stinky: Smellogram. * Tom: Huh? * (Stinky breathes out gas) * Tom: Uh. Trivia * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with mild horror, violence, language. * Suggested Running Times: 120 Minutes (NTSC), 115 Minutes (PAL). * In this movie; Tom, Jerry and Tuffy helps with Casper the friendly ghost. * This Tom and Jerry crossover film also stars "Bat Jerry" from Tom and Jerry Tales episode "Bat What I Like About the South". * Tom, Jerry and Tuffy dress up for Halloween in this film. * Tom dresses up as Frankenstein. * Jerry dresses up as a white bat with white bat wings. * Tuffy dresses up as a ghost with a white sheet and see his light-grey buttocks. Release * Digital HD on October 6, 2020 & will be release on DVD & Blu-Ray on October 20, 2020. Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Tom and Jerry films Category:Casper Category:Crossovers Category:Halloween Category:Horror Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal 1440 Entertainment Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Warner Bros Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Cat Category:Mice Category:Richard Kind Category:Frank Welker Category:Kath Soucie Category:E. G. Daily Category:Lisa Ortiz Category:Jim Carrey Category:John DiMaggio Category:Jim Cummings Category:Charlie Adler Category:Comedy Category:Films directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Harvey Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Sesame Workshop